


First Dates and First Kisses

by goldxnamxlia



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crush, Cute, First Date, M/M, Picnic, ahhhhh, park date!, they're in college, woozi is very popular with the ladies... and the men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnamxlia/pseuds/goldxnamxlia
Summary: Soonyoung finally gathers the courage to ask Jihoon on a date, and it goes better than he could've ever hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooooo  
shout out to mom for giving me this idea!  
this one is definitely the longest of these prompts so far  
enjoy!!

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, and walks out of his dorm room. 

He’s always liked Jihoon, but there are tons of other boys _and_ girls that like him too. 

He’s heard of the kind of dates people have taken Jihoon on, trying to win him over. Five star restaurants, surrounded by soft lighting and red roses. Oh, and there’s the symphony concerts, and the wine tasting tours. Soonyoung doesn’t have that kind of money. He’s not that kind of _guy._

But it’s worth a shot, right? 

Soonyoung turns the corner, approaching Jihoon’s room. His heart is beating way too fast for his own good, but there’s no turning back now. 

He knocks on the door, and the silence that returns is deafening. He’s about to run back to his room, when the door swings open. 

“Hey, Jihoon,” his voice is surprisingly even for how nervous he is. 

“Hey, Soonyoung. What’s up?” Jihoon always looks mad, no matter what he’s feeling, and Soonyoung knows that. It’s still terrifying. 

“I was wondering if, um… If you wanted to go on a date with me. This Saturday.” Soonyoung is rubbing his arm, a nervous habit, and he can’t bring himself to look at Jihoon’s face. 

“I’d love to. I’m guessing you’ll drive us there?” He still looks mad. Just breathe, Soonyoung.

“Y-yeah. It’s nothing fancy, though. Is that okay?” Soonyoung silently hopes that Jihoon doesn’t have expensive taste.

“That sounds great.” Jihoon smiles, and Soonyoung thinks he might faint. 

“It does?” Jihoon _laughs,_ “I mean, I’ll see you then.” 

Jihoon just nods, his smile showing in his eyes, and closes the door. 

Soonyoung stays in that spot for a couple seconds, wondering if _that_ really just happened. 

He said yes. Jihoon said yes. To a date… with Soongyoung. 

He has to keep himself from screaming with excitement (and nervousness) as he makes his way back to his room. 

Soonyoung spends the better part of Saturday morning picking out the perfect outfit, that makes him look good, is impressive, _and_ is still casual enough for a date at the park. 

Then, he takes a shower with his best smelling body wash, makes sure his hair looks great, brushes his teeth, and gathers everything he needs to bring with him. 

And lastly, he heads out of the door, and walks to the lobby of his dorm building, where he and Jihoon agreed they’d meet. 

As Soonyoung turns the corner, he sees Jihoon sitting on the couch in the lobby with his black hair styled messily, a pair of black jeans and a loose fitting, white button-up. All thoughts immediately leave his head, essentially leaving him as a walking skeleton. 

“Hey, Soonyoung. You look nice.” Jihoon smiles up at him, and he has to actively think about controlling his expression. And his eyes. He wouldn’t wanna be caught looking at Jihoon’s-

“You look nice too.” An understatement. 

They walk out to Soonyoung’s car, which thankfully is now a nice 2005 Camry, instead of the crappy 1998 Subaru that he used to drive. 

He hasn’t told Jihoon where they’re going yet, just that he could dress casual. 

Once they’re both in the car, Soonyoung turns the radio on, at a low volume. 

“So, what made you ask me on a date?” Soonyoung is taken by surprise at the straight-forward question. 

“Do you ask all of your suitors that?” Jihoon laughs at that, and it makes Soonyoung’s heart flutter. 

“Not all of them, just the ones I like.”

Soonyoung thinks he may have misheard Jihoon just now, so he decides to ignore the comment. 

“To be honest, I like that you don’t take anyone’s shit.” Jihoon nods, and Soonyoung notes that he hasn’t stopped smiling since they got in the car. That’s a win in his book. “And, I, uh… I don’t know if you remember, but there was that time. You, know, in middle school… those guys were beating me up, and calling me ‘fag’ and stuff like that, and you stood up for me.” Soonyoung can feel that his face has turned red, and he keeps his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah, I remember that. It pissed me off to no end. You didn’t deserve any of that, and those guys needed to have their asses handed to them. They didn’t mess with you after that, did they?” Jihoon turns his head to look at Soonyoung, who shakes his head. 

“No, they didn’t. Thank you for that, though.” 

Soonyoung parks the car, and he and Jihoon step out into the chilly air. 

“A park?” Jihoon walks beside Soonyoung, towards the empty field. 

“Yeah, I brought stuff for a picnic.” Soonyoung smiles, hoping that Jihoon won’t be offended by the simplicity of the idea. 

Jihoon’s face lights up, and Soonyoung thinks he’s never seen the other be so genuine. 

Thankfully, there’s no one else at the park, since it’s the beginning of autumn, and it’s late in the day. Soonyoung thinks it’s perfect. 

They spread out the blanket that Soonyoung brought, and sit facing each other. 

Jihoon looks so pretty with the sun setting behind him. 

They unpack everything that Soonyoung put in the basket (as neatly as he could manage.)

Green tea, water, strawberries, blueberries, and an apple pie. 

“Did you make this yourself?” Jihoon asks, referring to the pie, which (thankfully) is still warm. 

“Yeah, my mom taught me how to bake, before she passed.” Soonyoung smiles a little at Jihoon. 

The air is crisp, and the sky is pink, and Soonyoung thinks he could fall in love tonight. 

Realistically, he’s lucky enough to even be on a date with Jihoon. He’s probably just too nice to say no. 

They sit there for a while, talking about whatever comes to mind and enjoying the fruit and cold breeze. 

“Do you wanna go swing?” Jihoon says after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. 

Soonyoung thinks that Jihoon looks content, but maybe that’s just his mind assuming things. 

“I’d love to.” 

They make their way down to the playset area of the park, and settle on the dimly lit swings. 

The sun is long gone, and the night sky is riddled with stars. Maybe Soonyoung really _could_ fall in love. If only. 

“I really enjoyed tonight, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says softly. 

Soonyoung feels his heart flutter, and he thinks he should say what he’s thinking before he loses the courage. 

“Can I kiss you?” He doesn’t look up from the ground, thinking of all the possible paths he could use to run away, as far from here as possible. 

He knows Jihoon is looking at him, he can see it in the corner of his eye. But he’s too scared to meet his eyes. 

Jihoon slowly stands up, and Soonyoung watches the former’s feet as they walk and stop in front of him. 

A hand lifts his head up, and then Jihoon is kissing him. 

Soonyoung feels like he’s going to throw up. 

Jihoon’s hand slides around to the back of Soonyoung’s neck, which makes his skin turn hot. 

It doesn’t help when there’s a tongue licking at the seam of his lips, which he _gladly_ opens. 

Then, all too soon, Jihoon is pulling away, and Soonyoung is taking in a breath that he didn’t know he needed. 

Jihoon is smirking as he pulls Soonyoung up from his swing.

“So, same time next week?”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit later, and everything is right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all : )  
sorry i've been dead for like a month, if anyone is reading this i want u to know that i'm writing a pretty big (BTS) story, and i'm trying my best but i'm also in school and working!  
i know i'm not that popular and i don't have an ongoing story posted so no one is devastated or anything, just wanted to let you know what's going on  
anyways, enjoy!  
<3

Soonyoung gets off the bus and makes his way up the icy stairs, his freshly dyed brown hair getting in his eyes. 

_“Come on, Soon. It’s the holidays! Brown hair will feel so much cozier than this pink mop you’ve got now.”_

_“You don’t like the pink?”_

_“Are you kidding me? I love it. But it’s been like this for, what… like five months? Aren’t you tired of it?”_

_Soonyoung just smiles, and picks the brown hair dye up from the shelf._

As he steps onto the second platform, he smiles at the wreath hanging on the door of his apartment- well, Jihoon and his apartment. 

Soonyoung walks into the door, and, to his surprise, there are decorations. Christmas decorations. When he left for work, there weren’t any, besides the wreath the he had brought home. Christmas is in two days, and he thought that they wouldn’t have any of… this.

He’s still just standing in the doorway, when the smell of cinnamon hits his nose. He carefully shuts the door behind him, and walks into the kitchen. 

Jihoon is there, back facing Soonyoung, in some jeans, a beige sweater, and a cute little red apron. 

“Babe.” 

Jihoon jumps a little bit and turns around, batter-covered whisk pointed at Soonyoung. “Yah! Don’t scare me like that.”

Soonyoung ignores the stern look on Jihoon’s face, and carefully hugs him, making sure to not get any batter on himself. 

“Thank you for putting up all of the decorations. Where’d you even get them from?” 

“My mom dropped them off. They got new stuff this year, so she brought all of this to us.” 

Soonyoung finally lets go of his smaller companion, and smiles gently at him. 

“_And_ you’re making cookies? I bet they taste delicious.” 

Soonyoung reaches around Jihoon to grab one of the cookies that’s already made, but is stopped by the latter’s hand pushing him away. “These are for Jisoo-hyung’s party, Soon. You can’t eat any right now.” 

Oh, yeah. Jisoo’s birthday party is this coming Saturday- he almost forgot. “Yah! I’m your hyung too, you know!... Shit. I still have to get him a present.”

Jihoon laughs, and swiftly turns around to continue the cookies. “I already got him something, so you might want to go shopping soon.” 

With that, Soonyoung wanders the rest of their cozy apartment to see all the decorations that have been put up. 

It’s the day of Jisoo’s party, and Soonyoung and Jihoon are walking to their apartment complex’s clubhouse- it’s been rented out for the whole day for Jisoo’s birthday party, so the thirteen of them will be the only ones in and out. 

Yes, there are thirteen of them- even Soonyoung thinks that’s pretty big for a friend group, but they were actually three different friend groups that morphed into one. Soonyoung had his friend group of Chan, Minghao, and Junhui and Jihoon had his own friend group of Jisoo, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin… and then Jeonghan and Jisoo’s boyfriend is Seungcheol, who is friends with Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo. They all go to the same college, and they all live in the same apartment complex. It must’ve been fate, or something like that. 

As they approach the big, white doors, Soonyoung takes a picture of the “RESERVED” sign on the front of the door, surrounded by streamers and balloons that have been taped up.

Jihoon opens the door and walks in, and, once inside, Soonyoung relishes in the warmth of the air that envelops him. 

There are decorations everywhere, as well as a table stacked high with presents, which he and Jihoon add theirs to before walking further into the building. 

“Hey! Now everyone is here, except for Wonwoo. But, it’s only one in the afternoon, so he’s probably still asleep.” Jisoo smiles brightly as he’s talking, sitting on one of the many couches in the lounge area of the clubhouse. “Do you guys wanna join?” Several cards are splayed on the table in the middle of the seats, and Soonyoung takes a seat next to Junhui and nods. 

Jihoon gives a brief _hello_ and a _happy early birthday, hyung_ before walking towards the sounds of yelling that are traveling up the stairs. 

“The other guys are in the basement playing pool, and there are drinks in the fridge, but those are for tonight.” Jisoo winks at Soonyoung, whose face turns a light shade of pink. “And when Wonwoo gets here, we’ll eat some pizza and open the presents!”

It’s silent for a second before Mingyu stands up and puts his jacket on. “I’ll go get Wonwoo. Otherwise, he’ll sleep all day.” With that, he smiles a goodbye and leaves the building. 

Seungcheol starts gathering the cards and passing them back out, “There’s definitely something going on between them… right?” He laughs a little at his revelation, and Jeonghan scoffs from beside him. 

“Of course there is! I don’t know why they think they need to hide it, when we’re practically all dating anyway.” 

About an hour later, Mingyu and Wonwoo waltz in the door, looking suspiciously disheveled. Everyone is upstairs now, so as all eyes turn towards them, Mingyu’s face turns a deep shade of red. Wonwoo just smirks. 

“Sorry guys, we already started eating pizza. We were hungry.” Hansol smiles at the two, and gestures towards the kitchen.

“Th- that’s okay. But we can start presents now!” Mingyu tries desperately to change the subject, while casually fixing his hair. 

“YES!” Jisoo jumps up and carries his chair next to the full table. 

Soonyoung is always a little nervous about things like this. All of his friends have plenty of money… but he’s never been able to have that much. His parent’s are by no means rich, and he works as much as he can. He tries his best to make his gifts meaningful, to make up for the lack of monetary value. 

They go through all of the presents- expensive sweaters, cologne, new gaming systems, the whole lot. Coincidentally, Soonyoung’s present is saved for last. 

He stands up anxiously, before grabbing his gift and handing it to Jisoo. 

“I-I didn’t have a lot of money this month, so I’m sorry, but I really hope you like it.” 

Jisoo smiles up at Soonyoung, and excitedly opens the wrapping. 

As he pulls it out, his smile drops, along with Soonyoung’s stomach. 

“I-” Soonyoung decides to apologize, but is cut off by Jisoo’s calm voice. 

“Oh, Soonyoung. I absolutely love it.” Jisoo sniffles and- is he _crying?!_ He turns it around for the rest of their friends to see. “It’s a- a collage of a bunch of pictures of us. Like a little decor item. This is so sweet, Soon.” 

Everyone comes closer to get a better look at the pictures, and they all start chattering. 

“Wow, I wish I had thought of that!” _Hansol._

“Wow, hyung, do you remember when we all went hiking to that waterfall? I had almost forgotten about it.” _Chan._

“I really love it so much, Soon. I’m gonna hang it up in the living room.” _Jisoo._

“Thanks, hyung. I’m really glad you like it.”

They stay in that little building for the rest of the day- playing games, watching movies, laughing, and making memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooooo i sincerely hope you enjoyed but definitely lmk what you thought!!!  
thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!  
i just want to clarify that they went to the same middle/high school then also to the same college  
i'm not gonna tell u who says the last line >:) that's for u to decide  
lmk what you think and don't be afraid to harass me in the comments!


End file.
